


The Ring

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Engagement, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jercy - Freeform, just a lot of fluff, platonic valdangelo, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In search for a Mythomagic deck, Nico finds an engagement ring in Jason's drawer.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 158





	The Ring

Nico sighed from his spot on Jason's couch for the tenth time in the past three minutes. After receiving no response from the blond he lifted his head to throw him a glare but Jason was unbothered and resumed watching the shitty movie they put on. 

He shuffled in his spot, stretching his leg and giving him a good kick, effectively knocking the popcorn bowl off his lap. "Hey! Watch it!", Jason shouted as he leaped after the bowl but the damage was done and half of the popcorn was now on the floor. "What the fuck was that for?"

"You were ignoring me", Nico stated simply as he lifted himself on his elbows.

"Of course I was ignoring you, not my fault Will got called up to the hospital and you had nothing better to do", he couldn't see him, but the eye roll that accompanied the sentence was evident.

“Well, not my fault that the movie is boring."

"You picked it!"

He simply shrugged and then flopped back down. "Can we do something else? Please J, I'm dying over here."

"What do you want me to do? Do you want to help me with that paper work I have left to spend time with you?"

"Are you insane? I'm not doing your shitty paper work, if I wanted to do actual work I would've stayed at work."

"Then what do you want to do?", Jason finally emerged from under the table. He knocked his feet down to make some room for himself but didn't object when Nico placed them on his lap.

"I don't know. Something fun."

"Wow, thanks for the help", sarcasm dripped from his voice and there was only so much he could do to keep himself from knocking the bowl again.

"Just figure something out!", he finally snapped.

He watched as Jason's brows furrowed, his thinking face on as he tried to think of something to entertain him with. After a couple of minutes of only TV filling the silence, his eyes shined with excitement as he jumped in his spot and turned towards him. He started slapping Nico's leg, only incoherable words coming from his mouth.

"What the fuck? Calm down dude", he said with a light laugh as he sat back up again.

"Bro! Bro! I'm a genius!"

"Well, let me hear it", he laughed once again.

Jason leaned in, his nose touching Nico's as he whispered, "Mythomagic."

Nico unblinkingly stared at him for a couple of seconds, "Mythomagic? As in, the game we played when we were kids", he raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Yes, yes", he said with a hurried nod. "I found my old deck and forgot about it. It's in the drawer in my bedroom. You go an bring it and I'll clean up the table", and without waiting for an answer, the blond hurried off. Nico could hear him knocking stuff in the kitchen. 

Without another word, he obligated and headed for the bedroom. The room was messy but he didn't judge since his and Will's wasn't any better. 

"Which one is yours?", he shouted as he found himself in front of two nightstands.

"The left one!"

He sighed as he lazily rummaged through it. His hand came in contact with something velvety. He paused and after a second his curiosity got the better of him and he reached back in and pulled out the mysterious object. In the palm of his hand, he found a small bow made out of red velvet. It looked like a jewelry box and an expensive one at that. He flipped it over and in the front it read "Pluto's gems". He stood there shocked. Pluto's gems was one of the most expensive jewelry shops and they were famous by one thing. Engagement rings. He hurriedly opened it and inside he found a simple silver band adored by three black stones. The ring was beautiful, it got Nico's breath stuck in his throat as he stared at it.

Upon realising what the ring meant, he closed the box and put it back. Nico snatched the card deck that was placed right next to the box all that time and excited the room. Disappointment fluttered in his chest but it was immediately taken over by the sheer excitement for Jason’s obvious proposal to Percy. He just hoped that Jason will ask him for help.

“Took you long enough”, Jason grumpled from his spot by the table.

“Sorry, got distracted”, he said with a smile.

~~~~~

"Ha! In your face Grace!", he said as he tossed the last card on the table, "What is that? My fifth win in a row?"

Jason pouted as he crossed his arms, "So what? I'm a bit rusty."

"We only played five rounds", he pointed out as he started gathering the cards again, "Shall I shuffle?"

"No, enough is enough", Jason got up and headed for the fridge. He pulled out water bottle and turned back towards him, "For a guy who was so against it, you sure are enjoying yourself."

"Guess I am", he said with a small smile, eyes still trained in the cards, "It brought back some memories."

Before Jason managed to even open his mouth, they heard the front door opening and closing.

"Jason?", Will's voice called from the front.

"In the kitchen!"

The sound of feet shuffling and then his boyfriend appeared in the kitchen doorway. "Hey dude, I came to...", he stopped shirt once he noticed Nico sitting in the chair. "Death Boy? What are you doing here?"

"Well, hello to you too Sunshine", he chuckled as he got up and approached him.

"Sorry. Thought you were going to spend the night with Leo", Wills said absentmindedly. 

He placed a chaste kiss on his lips, "I was, but then they told me that they and Piper are having a sibling night and I didn't want to bother, so here I am."

"Right", Will's eyes were focused on something behind him and he idly wondered if Jason was making fun of them in the back.

"You okay? How was work?"

"W-work? Right, work. Work was fine. Typical work, just some routine business", he laughed awkwardly.

"Erm, right", Nico said. He scanned his boyfriend's face, figuring that something is off but coming short as to what. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

"I am", Will practically shouted, eyes nervously jumping around, "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Everything is perfect. Right. We should probably head home right?"

Nico took one last good look of his face. Will was avoiding eye contact and playing with his curl, a habit he had when he was bothered by something. He sighed and turned around, heading back to the living room. 

"Let me just take my jacket."

Ten minutes later and two hugs from Jason that last way too long and they were out of the door and on their way home.

"So, uh, I saw a Mythomagic deck on the desk?", Will started.

"Oh yeah, Jason found his old one so we played a few rounds. I won every single one, naturally", he added.

Will laughed at that, but his eyes stayed focused on the road. They reached the last turn to their apartment but instead of turning right, Will just continued driving.

“Uh, Sunshine, you kinda missed the turn”, he pointed lamely as he looked at his boyfriend.

“I know. But we’re not going home right now.”

“Okay. Where are we going then?”

“You’ll see”, was all he said. Nico started getting seriously worried. Will’s behaviour was too odd and he couldn’t come up with anything that could explain it. 

“Why don’t you just tell me?”, he asked as they stopped on the red light.

Will finally turned towards him, his blue gaze holding him still and calming the inside panic that started to rise, “Just trust me Death Boy. You know I’d never do something hurt you”, he lifted his hand, placing a gentle kiss on the back of it before turning back towards the road.

“I always trust you caro”, he said with a whisper.

The drive continued and soon they were out of the city and driving down the dark road. He couldn’t see anything in their surroundings but his gut told him to trust his boyfriend and he’d be damned if he didn’t. 

Finally, Will pulled to a stop by the side of the road, “Get out.”

“Excuse me. Get where out? Where even is out?”, he asked incredulous. 

“Get out as in get out of the car. I need to show you something.”

“In the middle of nowhere”, he raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

“Yes. Now hurry up”, Will said with an eye roll.

“Fine. What is happening with everybody tonight? Everybody has been so sassy, not cool”, he grumbled as he unbuckled his seatbelt. 

“Maybe because you refuse to cooperate?”, Will said flatly.

“Whatever”, he moved around his seat to reach in the back for their jackets, “Actually, I think that Jason was a bit more off tonight than usual. But it might have to do something with his proposal”, he commented as he arched his back, fingers grazing the sleeve of Will’s jacket.

“What proposal?!”, if he didn’t know any better, he’s say that Will sounded...panicked? Startled?

“Oh, I found an engagement ring in his drawer as I searched for the deck. It was pretty, but he didn’t mention anything about it to me. He’s probably still working on it by himself though”, he twisted a bit more, fingers catching the sleeve. He whooped slightly in triumph and turned back towards Will with victorious smile. however, his smile immediately dropped once he saw the worried look on Will’s face. He was chewing on his bottom lip and it looked like it might start to bleed any moment now. His eyebrows were pinched together as he stared off into distance.

“Hey, Will seriously is everything okay? You know you can talk to me”, he cupped his boyfriend’s cheek gently, thumb pressing into his bottom lip until he dropped it. He lifted himself a bit up, placing a gentle kiss on the abused lip before pulling back. “You need to stop doing that.”

“I know, I’m sorry. Promise everything will be okay. Hopefully”, last bit was whispered, probably unmeant for Nico to hear but he did. He turned back around again to get his jacket this time but stopped short once his eyes settled on what was dropped on it.

“You know how I told you about Jason’s ring and how he hid it in the drawer?”, he said as he sat back down.

“Yes, what about it?”, Will asked as he fixed his jacket.

Ncio stared at the small red box placed firmly on his open palm. He was sure that it was the exact same box he return to the drawer, “Well, here is it.”

Will froze in spot, eyes snapping back to Nico’s face. His face went through a dozen emotions all at once. Shock, embarrassment, worry and, most prominent, fear. He took a visible gulp as he fully turned towards him, “I-I...w-well you see...It’s actually a funny story...Jaso-...”

“Hey, calm down, breath”, Nico said. It was obvious that Will was panicking but over what Nico couldn’t figure out. Will nodded at his words, taking a few deep breaths before looking back at him again. His eyes looked calmer, the blue no longer a storm but a clear sky. Nico was pinned by the intensity of his gaze, love and certainty pouring out of it.

“This really isn’t how I planned this night to go. It was supposed to be all romantic, I had it all set up”, Will laughed for himself as he took Nico’s hand into his, rubbing his knuckles. The small box layed between them, but neither man paid it any attention.

“W-what are you on about?”, Nico stuttered, his heart beating wildly in his chest for some reason.

Will let out another small laugh as he leaned in, their foreheads touching, his breath ghosting over his lips. “How dense can you get? I think it’s pretty obvious Death Boy.” His eyes shined with amusement but adoration was still there and it was slowly threatening to drown him.

He wrecked his brain for an answer. The ring, the mysterious ride, Will’s nervousness and him suddenly showing up at Jason’s. Now that he thought about it, Will did mention going somewhere that night but he was so busy that he must’ve forgot about it. His eyes searched Will’s face before dropping back down on Jason’s ring. Jason’s ring or...His eyes snapped back up, wide and shocked. They jumped from ring to Will’s face and back down again before settling on the blue , blue eyes again. 

The ring was never Jason’s to begin with. He was hiding it, but not from Percy. He was hiding it for Will. Will was going to, “You were going to propose”, it wasn’t a question but a statement. He said it like a breathless whisper but nothing more was needed in the delicate bubble that they’ve created.

Will gave a small nod, a smile slowly blooming on his face, “Yeah, I was. So what do you have to say?”

“Uh, what do I have to say on what?”, his brain was short circuiting, unable to catch up to what was happening, too overwhelmed by the whole situation and absurdity of it all. 

“Oh my God”, Will laughed, “Do I have to do everything?”

“What? You’re not helping at all”, he protested.

“Fine, fine, fine. Okay”, he watched as Will closed his eyes before taking a deep breath to compose himself back again, “Okay, Here we go. Nico di Angelo, dark to my sunshine, ever since I met you you’ve made my life better just by being in it. I know we had our moments and we had our fights, but I wouldn’t change any of it because every moment with you is precious. I love each and every second I got to spend with you and can’t wait for the future ones to come. Having you by my side is the best feeling in the world and I don’t know how I ever managed without you. So, please, don’t let me love another moment without you in it. Will you stay by my side? Forever? Will you marry me?”, his eyes shone with hope and love and care and Nico couldn’t take it anymore.

His vision blurred as tears started sliding down his cheeks. He launched himself at Will, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him firmly before answering “Yes, yes. Of course I will you dork!”

Will grabbed his face and started peppering it with small kisses as he repeated, “I love you!”, over and over again. 

“I love you too!”, he laughed as he tried to push him off but they both knew that it was half hearted.

“The ring!”, Will suddenly exclaimed, “Where is it?” His eyes fell on the small box that was still between them and he snatched it before opening it and presenting it to Nico. “What do you think Death Boy?”, he asked and he almost sounded shy.

“It’s beautiful. I love it”, Nico breathed as he smiled down on it. 

Will carefully took it out before taking Nico’s hand into his and sliding it on his ring finger. He ducked down, placing a kiss on the spot were it was settled before looking back up at him again. “Come”, he tugged on his hand, “Let’s at least enjoy the view.”

Together, the two of them finally exited the car. Will really didn’t joke when he said that he planned it all out because they were met by a small picnic set in the middle of grass field and thousands of stars shining above them. They laid down on the blanket, watching the twinkling stars and basking in the happiness of everything that happened.

“I can’t believe we are engaged”, Nico whispered as he eyed the ring again.

“I can’t believe I finally did it. I had it for months”, Will chuckled as he pulled him closer into his chest and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

Nico laughed at that, “Dork.”

“Your dork?”, Nico prompted.

“My dork. My fiance.” He lifted himself up, towering over Will and taking him all in. Beautiful, he was beautiful. And he was all his. 

Will lifted his hand up, pulling Nico’s head lower, “Your fiance”, eh said before closing the distance with a loving kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Little something i wrote, it's meh but i thought i could post it despite it. Hope you liked it:)


End file.
